<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Many More Times by MissViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403990">How Many More Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissViolet/pseuds/MissViolet'>MissViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On Tour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Groupies, Hotel Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissViolet/pseuds/MissViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert enjoys a groupie and Jimmy enjoys watching before both get what they really want. Shameless, dirty porn. Don't say you weren't warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Page/Robert Plant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On Tour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Many More Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to believe he could have any of the girls in the mob flooding the hotel lobby, looking hopefully up at Jimmy as he cast a practiced eye over the selection. He had more experience with this than Robert, having toured previously with the Yardbirds, although their groupies didn’t compare to the horde of lusty young women eager to bed Led Zeppelin.</p><p>“Pick any you like. Pick two, if you want, and watch them do each other, if that’s what you like,” said Jimmy, enjoying Robert’s astonished expression. He’d doubted Robert had ever seen that before, and the idea of watching Robert watching two girls sent a hot flush straight to his groin. But no, just one would do, for now, anyway. His eye caught a girl with lush curly red hair framing her face, tumbling down her back. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with a lemon on it, her full round breasts tightly outlined beneath. The tee-shirt didn’t quite cover her navel, and the lace-up red satin shorts she wore below were equally tight. Best of all, she was sucking a big red lollipop, looking at Robert expectantly, pushing it in and out of her lips suggestively. She had a pretty pale face free of makeup, a sprinkling of freckles, big green eyes outlined with thick lashes.</p><p>Apparently they were on the same wavelength. “I like her, the ginger,” Robert said, nodding at the redhead, whose eyes widened with glee at the possibility of bedding the front man of the hottest band in the world.</p><p>“She’s cute,” agreed Jimmy. “Nice tits, and I bet she can do a lot with that mouth.” He gestured to the girl, and she came forward eagerly.</p><p>“Like a bit of fun, love?” he asked.</p><p>“That’s why I’m here.” The three of them made their way through the hotel lobby, to the disappointed cries of the other girls.</p><p>“Why share when you can have one for each?” shouted a blonde girl hopefully. She was a sexy-looking tramp, with heavy black eyeliner and poufy hair, but Jimmy shook his head and kept on walking towards the elevator.</p><p>He brought them all to his hotel room, the girl made herself comfortable. Robert courteously offered her a beer. He hadn’t quite gotten used to these girls wanting the same thing he did: a hot, fast fuck and that was all.</p><p>The girl put her lollipop down in an ashtray and accepted the beer. Her lips were full and pink as she sucked at the neck of the bottle. “So, who first? Or both at once?” she giggled, pleased with the idea.</p><p>“Warm him up and then we’ll decide. He’s already got the horn from you sucking that lollipop,” said Jimmy, who was obviously in charge, had been in charge since he led Robert down into the lobby filled with groupies.  </p><p>The girl needed no further encouragement. She got down to her knees in front of the chair Robert was sitting in, and took off her tee shirt. Underneath she had a black lacy bra that pushed her breasts up into perfect cleavage. Jimmy thought it might be hot to push his cock between those breasts until he came all over her face, but she was already between Robert’s legs, blowing hot breath on the bulge in his jeans, making him stiffen immediately.</p><p>She took her time, mouthing and blowing him over his jeans, until he groaned with impatience and she finally lowered his zipper and let his big hard cock free. Jimmy couldn’t help a sharp intake of breath at how massive it was. He wasn’t wearing any shorts, the better to show off his bulge to the front row. She blew hot breath across it and he thought that Robert had chosen well; clearly the girl was an expert cocksucker.</p><p>She cupped his balls, making him shiver with delight, and then slipped the head of his cock between her pink lips, and tongued it delicately, lightly, while he squirmed with impatience for her to take it all and suck it hard. A frustrated moan escaped his lips.</p><p>“Better carry on, doll, you don’t want to tease the poor fellow too much,” said Jimmy, whom Robert had forgotten about. But his tone of voice said he didn’t really mind Robert being teased, and he watched with glittering eyes.</p><p>Obligingly, the girl sank her mouth down Robert’s shaft, further, further, until her lips nestled almost next to his bollocks. She pursed her lips. Robert shuddered with pleasure as she began to blow him expertly. Slowly, maddeningly slowly, she glided up and down his swollen dick, pausing at the throbbing head to tease his slit with her clever tongue.</p><p>“Suck it,” he moaned helplessly, and Jimmy laughed softly.</p><p>“He says that on stage a lot,” he told the girl. Indeed just a few hours earlier in concert, he had passionately screamed out <em>do it! suck it! </em>in response to one of Jimmy’s blistering guitar solos.</p><p>The girl sucked and tongued him until he was squirming in his chair. She paused in her sucking, breathing heavily, and Robert’s cock throbbed in her mouth while he panted with expectation.</p><p>“That’s enough, darling. He’s primed,” said Jimmy, pulling the disappointed girl to her feet while Robert lay half-stunned in the chair, his rock-hard dick pointing urgently upwards. Jimmy guided the girl to the bed, not bothering to pull down the sheets. She was already shedding her bra and peeling off those tight satin shorts. Underneath she wore nothing; she and Robert were well-matched in that, thought Jimmy.</p><p>As if he were arranging a still life, he positioned the girl on the bed on her back, spreading her legs to show her flaming red bush, and even arranging her hair so that it fanned out prettily on the pillow. Then he turned to Robert still in the chair.</p><p>“Won’t you have her now?” he asked, which sounded like a strangely old-fashioned way to put it. Until now he hadn’t really thought about watching Robert getting sucked off; it seemed another notch in his increasingly hedonistic lifestyle on tour. But now he was going to actually fuck a girl, and what was Jimmy going to do, stand around and watch? Suddenly he knew that is exactly what he wanted to do.</p><p>Robert’s eyes locked onto his. Perhaps he had some fleeting misgivings, but he also still had a raging hard-on and a sexy and willing girl lay on the bed before him. His cock twitched with anticipation as he got up and strode across to the bed where the girl looked at him hungrily. So, for that matter, did Jimmy, as Robert stood with his tight jeans clinging to him, his cock jutting out fiercely from its nest of golden hair. </p><p>As Robert leaned in to take the girl, Jimmy stroked the silky shirt from his body so that he was bare-chested save for the love beads around his neck. He put his hands around Robert’s waist and slid the jeans down his slender hips. A few hours ago this might have seemed queer, but now Robert was too randy to stop and ponder. He pulled off his jeans clumsily; they were so tight it took some effort, and then finally sank upon the girl burying his head into her breasts. Fitting his stiff-standing tool to her eager notch, he buried himself into her with a passionate sob.</p><p>The girl’s quim gripped him tightly, so that for a moment he could not breathe but was frozen stiff in suspended joy. Then she began to move her hips, and so did he, and he groaned with lust and pumped into her with quickening strokes.</p><p>“Ohhh, ohh,” he sighed, tightening his arse and digging his toes into the bedspread as he thrust into the girl’s wet pussy. His lips found her nipple and he sucked it, driving her wild. She began to squeak with pleasure. Jimmy could see that he’d make her come soon, the hot little tramp, and that thought made his cock swell even further.</p><p>“That’s right, give it to her,” he whispered, standing over them, peering around to enjoy the best views of the gorgeous bodies writhing on the bed, Robert, lithe and golden-haired, and the creamy-skinned redhead with the lush breasts. He could not resist reaching out and stroking whisper-light over Robert’s straining back; Robert flinched but kept on pumping, which emboldened him. He stroked the golden locks away from Robert’s flushed face, and Robert turned into his hand, so that he was caressing his cheek. Robert’s mouth was half-open, his breath stuttering. It was an unbearably gorgeous sight, Robert’s lean, muscled back straining, arse quivering, beautiful cock plunging in and out of the girl’s foaming pussy.</p><p>Jimmy, who had met no resistance so far, bent down and daringly covered Robert’s lips with his own. Robert gasped, in surprise or pleasure, or maybe both? But yes, his lips softened, opened underneath his own, invitingly, he kissed him shyly, which drove Jimmy mad with desire. His tongue plunged into Robert’s mouth, his hands gripped the golden curls, he kissed him passionately, thinking filthy thoughts. Oh, he’d like to bugger him, unman him, make him whimper as he fucked him to a shuddering spend. For a moment he thought of doing it right then and there, while Robert was fucking the girl, hot and moaning. Then he caught a glimpse of the girl’s face, surprised and a little delighted, too, and he backed off. Not that it mattered; no one believed a word groupies said, but it’d only be courteous to let her come first, and he knew Robert would prefer it, too. Nothing stiffened the cock like a good cunt-squeezing and the real fun began after the girl creamed.</p><p>The girl was beginning to squirm and moan, and Robert sucked the sweet little pink nipples of her titties until they were hard points. He began to buck his hips harder and faster, and the girl strained up eagerly so that Jimmy had a marvelous view of her red bush pressed up against the golden curly hairs of Robert’s cock as it plunged in and out of her quivering pussy.</p><p>“She’s coming,” whispered Robert, but his focus was on Jimmy, not the girl. Their eyes locked and Robert’s were half-closed with pleasure. Jimmy leaned over, close enough to feel the heat of Robert’s straining body, and circled his fingers around Robert’s throbbing cock. Robert gasped with shock, but began to fuck faster, forcing his cock through the tight circle of Jimmy’s fingers.</p><p>“Oh, oh, ohhh” sighed Robert, who was also close to coming, but the girl underneath him was going off, squealing and moaning with delight. Jimmy moved his hand to cup Robert’s balls, feeling them tighten and draw up as the girl screamed with a shuddering climax. Robert pounded into her until her moans of joy subsided.</p><p>“Turn over,” Jimmy commanded the girl as soon as she recovered her breath. There was no question but that he was in charge. “On your hands and knees. Let him fuck you from behind, he’ll come soon like that.” Obligingly, the girl turned over onto all fours. Robert kneeled, his dick impossibly hard, and right away plunged into the girl’s slippery cunt, his hands reaching around to cup her breasts. Then he began to fuck her in earnest, while Jimmy enjoyed the sweet sight of Robert’s tight bollocks battering against the plump bottom of the redhead.</p><p>Overwhelmed, he sank into a chair and rubbed his palm over the stiffening in his tight satin trousers. He unzipped and pulled himself out, grasping his hard cock with a moan of relief. He looked up, and his eyes met Robert’s burning into his. It was too late to be coy. He stroked himself again, panting, and looked into Robert’s searing gaze. Robert hung his head, gasping.</p><p>“Come for me, baby,” whispered Jimmy, and Robert shuddered in response. He drove his cock desperately into the girl, faster and faster, and a long hard groan heralded his imminent release.</p><p>“Feels so good,” Robert gasped.</p><p>Overwhelmed, Jimmy sprang from the chair and laid his palm across Robert’s quivering arse. He couldn’t resist a playful spank. Robert shuddered. “Oh, Jimmy, oh, Jimmy, oh, oh,” he cried out as his climax shook his frame. His toes curled, his arse clamped, and his come spurted from his throbbing cock into the wet cunt of the redhead with an agonized cry. To Jimmy’s delight, Robert spilled such a massive load that he saw the creamy spend trickling from the girl’s pussy. He shuddered again and again, and it was quite some time before his cock slipped from the girl and he flopped down on the bed next to her, still panting and half-hard, his body slicked with sweat and come, damp curls hanging in ringlets around his flushed face.</p><p>Robert all fucked-out was no less intriguing that Robert with a straining cockstand, and suddenly Jimmy didn’t want the girl around anymore. She was only a means to an end anyway.  He zipped up his trousers and stood up. “All right, love, run along now.” he said, attempting to be kind. She dressed in silence; it was obvious she had hoped to stay all night but groupies knew what they were getting into. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. “Don’t be sore. You’ve had a splendid fuck with Robert. Thousands would have loved to have been in your place.” He gave her some guitar picks and Robert gave her a scarf and said good-bye and thank you, that was fantastic.</p><p>Jimmy closed the door and locked it, turning to face Robert, his eyes full of meaning. Watching him fuck the girl was only an amuse-bouche for him, and maybe for Robert, too. He noticed that, despite the long fuck culminating in a screaming orgasm, Robert’s dick was still at half-mast, not quite soft. Within his own trousers, his cock throbbed insistently, teased by his momentary stroking. Robert lay on the bed, splendid in his nakedness. It was all Jimmy could do to stop from flinging himself at him in a frenzy of lust. Instead, he went to the corner of the room and took a joint from a silver cigarette case. He lit it and looked at Robert, who strangely seemed more self-assured now that he’d come. He lay on the bed with his arms behind his back, a quixotic smile on his face, his half-stiffened prick lolling against his leg, watching Jimmy smoke.</p><p>“Want some?” he asked, and held the joint to Robert’s lips, and Robert drew on it, soft lips brushing Jimmy’s fingers. What if those lips were brushing his cock, Jimmy thought, his lust unsated. He couldn’t help but think again of Robert’s pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock, oh, how he’d love to plunge in and out, to tangle Robert’s golden curls in his fingers as he spilled into his mouth. He closed his eyes, feeling a thrill of anticipation throughout his limbs. So distracted was he with this fantasy that he almost forgot Robert was still there, watching him. Robert leaned across the bed and his hand gripped Jimmy’s leg, thumb stroking his thigh idly, the meaning clear. Jimmy threw off his satin jacket and lay down next to him. What difference did it make now? He’d kissed him, stroked his cock, watched him squirt, there was no point standing on formalities.</p><p>“It was never about the girls, was it?” asked Robert, hand stroking the tight satin straining across Jimmy’s thigh.</p><p>“Not really,” he admitted. He drew again on the joint, passed it to Robert, and the shared it until they were both high. Jimmy lay back on the bed, feeling the pleasant floating feeling of the excellent weed. Robert’s hand had never left his thigh, but rather had grown more intimate and comfortable there, caressing and sometimes even squeezing affectionately, while Jimmy felt his heart begin to race. Robert propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at him.</p><p>“Here we are, then,” said Robert softly, a nonsensical remark that nonetheless provoked Jimmy to thread his fingers through Robert’s curls, thinking again of how he’d love to tug his golden hair while Robert sucked him off, that mouth, ah…. He pulled him in for a kiss,  an open-mouthed kiss, tongues twining, breathless, Robert still randy enough though he’d just come, and Jimmy impossibly hard and straining. Robert’s fingers were unbuttoning his satin trousers, fumbling with the buttons on the modest cotton drawers he wore underneath, and failing to reveal that which he sought.</p><p>“Your trousers are too tight,” he gasped as Jimmy kissed him.</p><p>“Ha, you’re one to point fingers. The entire front row can see that you dress to the left.” He leaned over and grasped Robert’s cock, and could not help exclaiming in delight. “God, it’s huge.”</p><p>Robert laughed, pleased. “It’s not even fully stiff yet. Everything that’s small has to grow,” he said playfully.</p><p>Jimmy leaned back against the headboard, still grasping Robert’s cock in his hand, and indeed it was growing ever stiffer. Fascinated, Jimmy stroked and squeezed it, and Robert sighed and spread his legs further apart to give him greater access.</p><p>“That’s it, love,” he sighed, closing his eyes, as Jimmy continued his loving homage, stroking him until he was rock-hard and throbbing. “Oh, yes.”</p><p>Jimmy, his heart racing, thought excitedly that he would like to keep stroking until finally Robert’s monstrously-large cock gave up its juices. He would like to hear Robert moan and watch his lithe golden body shudder through a second shattering climax. Except that his own cock was painfully hard, deprived and shut away in his tight satin trousers. Groaning with lust, he settled himself on top of Robert, so that his bare cock pressed against Jimmy’s fabric-bound one, and leaned down to kiss him lustily. Robert opened his mouth eagerly, and their tongues touched lightly. Robert kissed him eagerly, panting, lust unabated, randy as if he hadn’t been tailed in a week. Like a sex god, Jimmy thought, as he writhed against him. His hips were trapped in the tight satin pants, and it was an unbearable tease, feeling Robert’s bare skin rubbing against his constrained cock. </p><p>Robert’s hand was stroking his chest, capturing his nipples between his fingers, pinching and rolling so that Jimmy cried out, because it hurt a little, but felt so good. Robert teased one nipple then the other, sending shockwaves of lust rippling through his frame. Jimmy hung his head, hair fanning over his face, and groaned with pleasure. What a gorgeous, wanton tease Robert was! Then Robert’s hand was between his legs, rubbing over the fabric. “Off with these now,” he said. Obligingly he slid his shorts and trousers down and kicked them off the bed, and settled himself on top of Robert, so that their bare bodies slid together deliciously, their stiff-standing cocks mashed together delightfully. Jimmy shuddered with lustful anticipation.</p><p>“That’s good, so good,” whispered Robert, thrusting his hips upwards. He was beyond lovely, with his golden curls splayed out against the pillows, his sensuous lips curved with pleasure. Pretty enough to be a girl, though Jimmy, except that no one could mistake cocksure Robert for any kind of girl.</p><p>Robert reached up to embrace him and Jimmy took his wrists and pinned them to the bed, and Robert was pliant, so pliant, smiling up at him, and that drove him crazy. The way Robert surrendered himself was maddening. Jimmy growled softly and possessively and leaned down to kiss his pretty lips, to thrust his tongue into Robert’s mouth until they were locked in a soul-stirring, heart-pounding kiss. His mouth was soft and yielding as Jimmy kissed him deeply. Their cocks slid together, wet and stiff, making them pant and sometimes gasp out <em>oh, Jimmy</em>, or <em>fuck, Rob</em>, as they strained and shuddered in delight.</p><p>Jimmy released Robert’s wrists, sitting up slightly the better to look at his beautiful body, the sprinkling of hair on his chest and belly leading down to that glorious cock proudly rising from the thatch of golden hair. Oh, but he was a delectable sight, and while he was enjoying it Robert slyly reached up his hand and circled Jimmy’s cock tightly at the base. Jimmy gasped in surprise.</p><p>“That’s right, love, let me rub it a bit,” said Robert, doing just that. And Jimmy, who had spent the better part of an hour with a straining cock-stand, bucked his hips as Robert grasped him in his palm, stroking up and down.</p><p>“Yes, do it,” he moaned. Hanging his head, he observed the lovely sight of Robert’s large strong hand with the silver rings on his fingers, grasping his aching, dripping cock, stroking it up and down, driving him mad with lust.</p><p> “The way you play guitar… it’s ferocious. I mean, it’s sexual,” whispered Robert in his ear, as his hand stroked Jimmy slowly, more slowly than he would have liked, but Robert kept his own pace.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jimmy couldn’t help but buck his hips to push his rock-hard prick back and forth into Robert’s warm hand.</p><p>““Yes, you know it, don’t you, you minx?” whispered Robert affectionately, jerking him slowly.  “As if you’re making love to it. Violently.”</p><p>“Is that how you like it?” Jimmy gasped out.</p><p> “Love hurts sometimes,” said Robert, without really answering the question, but it didn’t matter, because Jimmy’s dark, lustful thoughts crowded his mind. He thought of Robert tied to a tree, a lovely old tree in an ancient forest, tied hands and legs and Jimmy kneeling and sucking his huge cock into a thrilling, leg-shaking spend. He couldn’t help thinking the naughtiest thoughts, of Robert tied to an old-fashioned brass bed, helpless, at his mercy, oh, God, how he wanted him so badly that his cock ached and throbbed and he thought he might spill over into Robert’s hand.</p><p>Jimmy circled Robert’s wrist and forced his hand away from his own cock and down to the bed, where he pinned it. There was something hot and dirty about pinning him to the bed, and about the way Robert yielded himself up to him so eagerly. He leaned down for a deep, wet, soul-searching kiss that quickly became hard, gaping, and open-mouthed. Jimmy bit Robert’s lips, and tangled his fingers in the golden curls. He sank his teeth gently into Robert’s shoulder, into his neck, making him shiver.</p><p>“And you, Percy? The way you moan, and strut around with your bare chest, and your painted-on jeans,” he said, his voice rough. “The things you scream …. <em>feels so good</em>, <em>suck it</em>, <em>give it to me</em>… You’ve got a dirty mouth.”</p><p>“You love it. We groove so well together,” said Robert mischievously, tilting his hips so their cocks slid even more closely together. Jimmy panted, hung his head.</p><p> “Some might call you a, call you—“ he broke off into a groan as Robert grabbed his ass and pulled him into a tight embrace.</p><p>“Call me?”</p><p>“You… you’re a—“ Jimmy couldn’t talk. He couldn’t do anything but lean into Robert for passionate kiss. His heart was racing, cock throbbing, muscles tense and quivering with anticipation. “Cocktease,” he murmured into Robert’s open mouth. He leaned down and wrapped his wrist around Robert’s cock, squeezing him not too gently. Robert swore. But Jimmy knew just how to stroke him, the one hand still pinning his wrist, the other gliding steadily up and down Robert’s hot shaft, making him shudder.</p><p>“Ohhh, oh yes, ohhh,” groaned Robert, and Jimmy knew he’d never hear him sing again without feeling a jolt of sexual pleasure. He kissed him deeply, their tongues twined together, and Robert panted into the kiss. His cock throbbed urgently in Jimmy’s hand. “Oh, it’s good,” whispered Robert. “Oh, <em>fuck</em>, Jimmy…. here it comes,” and he broke off into lusty moans. Jimmy looked down and saw the glorious sight of Robert’s legs trembling as the massive cock pulsed in his hand, come jetting over their bellies. Jimmy could not stand it another second. With a growl he shoved his cock into Robert’s, still dripping come that drenched their bellies. He slid over the slippery mess with a groan of lust. It was so raw, so dirty. Robert’s legs tensed and trembled beneath him, and Jimmy stroked him mercilessly, wringing every drop of spend from his throbbing, aching prick, until Robert’s groans turned into slightly pained ones, and he pushed Jimmy’s hand away. “Darling, it’s too much,” he gasped out.</p><p>Jimmy released him reluctantly, struggling with a perverse desire to force Robert to come again and again… the dark and lustful thoughts that crowded his mind especially when he was both stiff and high.</p><p>“Come, put your cock in my mouth.” Was he dreaming? Did Robert just say that to him?</p><p>“I’m too fucked-out to move, love. Come, sit up. On your knees,” and he urged Jimmy up, took his achingly hard cock in his hand and steered it to his mouth. “You know you want to.”</p><p>Jimmy felt a swoon of lust that was almost feral. Kneeling, he sank his cock into Robert’s warm, wet mouth. It was divine. He groaned, and his loins quivered as Robert tongued him expertly. He looked down and oh, how he wanted this moment to last forever, his prick splitting Robert’s pretty pink mouth, lips wrapping around it luxuriously. He threaded his fingers through Robert’s silky curls as Robert took him deep. Their eyes met, Robert’s were sparkling as if with some secret mischief, and he locked his gaze to Jimmy’s as he sucked and stroked him.</p><p>Nothing could possibly be sweeter than Robert’s hot wet mouth as he rocked into it, pushing his aching cock deeper, and Robert alternately tongued and sucked him until he cried out with wild abandon. It was divine, heavenly, and as much as he wanted it to last forever, it was all over when Robert tickled the underside of his cock with his wickedly clever tongue, bringing Jimmy to a tremendous, shuddering climax.</p><p>“Baby,” he gasped out helplessly, thrusting his hips, “Ah, yes, take it!” His legs quivered and he groaned helplessly as he flooded Robert’s mouth. Without meaning to he pulled the golden curls in his passion. His arse and thighs shook as he thrust his throbbing, spurting cock into Robert’s hot and willing lips. He moaned as Robert glided softly up and down his shaft, pumping out the last of his cream. He looked down and saw the enchanting sight of a pearl of his spunk sprinkled on Robert’s pink lips.</p><p>“Ohhhh,” he sighed luxuriously. He stroked Robert’s hair gently as he jogged his hips, milking out the last of his pleasure. “You’ve got a sweet mouth.”</p><p>“I thought you said it was dirty,” said Robert, finally releasing him.</p><p>“That, too. Dirty and sweet,” and he collapsed onto the bed, his legs still trembling with the pleasure of his white-hot spend. He kissed Robert, sweetly and softly, tasting his own come, reveling in it. Then he lay down next to him, but wedged close, snuggling, even. Good Lord, was he cuddling with Robert? But why not? Robert gently took his hand, clasped it, held it to his chest. Jimmy felt a flood of affection. How beautiful and sweet he was, aside from his wickedly clever mouth. It wasn’t just his voice, and his hair, and body, and everything else, although it was a lot that, admittedly. He was a loyal and devoted friend, with the heart of a gentle and peaceful hippie. Who just happened to be packaged in the most alluring body, lithe and sculpted, with hipbones like cut glass and that sprinkling of hair on his chest and belly, and the golden head of curls, and the deep blue eyes….he was definitely falling for him.</p><p>Jimmy reached over to the night-table, groping around for a packet of lemon drops he always kept there, for his mouth was dry. He unwrapped one and put it in his mouth. “Want one?” he asked Robert.</p><p>“Unwrap it for me, love,” said Robert, and Jimmy did so, and then put the candy between Robert’s lips, and Robert kissed and sucked his fingers as he took them and the candy gently in his soft mouth. Jimmy’s heart skipped a beat, and he felt that familiar tightening in his groin as Robert sucked his fingers. His cock gave a throb, and he exhaled sharply. God, he wanted him again. He pushed his fingers into Robert’s hot, sexy mouth.</p><p>“I’m not through with you,” he growled, his body already tensing with expectation.</p><p>“I didn’t think so. How many more times, darling?” Robert asked playfully.</p><p>“A whole lot of times,” he said, leaning in for another unending kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>